


Is It True? - First Year

by TheSexyNun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSexyNun/pseuds/TheSexyNun
Summary: Blaise Zabini had alway caught Christopher's eye, even in first year when he saw him, with his infamous smirk and laid back appearance. The complete opposite to Christopher...





	1. Chapter 1

Christopher always knew he was different. A bad different as many of the children at school would put it. It wasn't a surprise to him when no one bothered to say goodbye to him on the last day of the godforsaken primary school he had spent six years at. He had had no friends to say bye to either.

The letter came on a Tuesday the second week into the summer holidays. A swealtering heat had encased England that week. Car engines exploding, eggs being fried on the pavement outside and there seeming to be a shortage in electric fans everywhere.

Christopher didn't like the heat. In fact he hated the heat so much he had set up a fundraiser outside of his house to fund his plane ticket to Russia, where he hoped it was colder. He eventually gave up though, as he could feel the sweat running down his back like a small river, and decided that has rather be inside right now.

If he had stayed outside just a bit longer he would have seen the large tawny owl fly into his door, rather than just hear an almighty thud as it made impact. He quickly rushed down the stairs thinking that his sister had fallen over again. Only to discover her standing at the open front door with a letter in her hand and an owl flying off in the distance.

"What have you got there?" He asked carefully. She looked at him vacantly before breaking into a smile and pointing towards him. "Is it for me?" He whispered, shocked as he rarely got any mail due to the lack of friends. Elenore nodded so quickly Christopher grimly thought that her head might fall off. Snatching the letter out of her hands he raced upstairs to his bedroom where he sat on his bed; knowing he wouldn't be followed. Trembling with anticipation, Christopher brought the envelope to his eyeline. The envelope was a fancy, heavy kind of paper in a cream shade with a ruby red wax seal that had some sort of crest imprinted into it.

Gingerly, Christopher broke the wax seal and lifted the flap to reveal the inside of the package. More of the heavy, cream paper lay inside. He lifted the paper out of the envelope and unfolded it.

Swallowing audibly, Christopher started to read what lay before him...


	2. Chapter 2

Christopher shifted nervously by the front door, tugging at his jumper, wondering if he should change his outfit. He shook his head. No, he had changed his top twice already and his trousers three times claiming (to himself) that the others were dirty; even though one of the pairs was brand new, and the other two had come straight out of the tumble dryer that very morning.

Checking his bag, for what seemed the sixteenth time, he was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Patting his hair down nervously, Christopher opened the door to reveal a tall, thin stone-faced woman in a velvet emerald cloak. "Christopher Holland?" She asked right off the bat. "Y-yes" he replied tugging at his jumper again. "Follow me then." She gave a small smile; perhaps to try and comfort the shaking mess Christopher had been dwindled down to. He never was good with new people.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

London was loud and busy, exactly what Christopher hated most. As he stumbled along after the woman who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, he couldn't help but feel painic rise up in him as he started to loose sight of her in the crowd as it engulfed her. "Professor! Professor McGonagall!" He shouted desperately reaching out towards her. She had gone.

Christopher didn't know what to do. The fear had now taken over him and he couldn't do anything, jostled into a shop wall by the crowd, he broke down in big wracking sobs. He had never been to London let alone being abandoned in London. 

"Oh for heaven's sake boy, stand up!" A voice said to him sharply. With tears streaming down his face, Christopher looked up towards the owner of the voice. It was Professor McGonagall.

She looked down at him harsly before breaking into a comforting smile. A much less forced one than before. "Come on then" she said "let's get going." Christopher stared up at her before slowly reaching out to grab the witch's outstretched hand. "Right off we go." She said just before they disappeared.

They appeared on what seemed like any other London street, Christopher was too busy trying not to throw up to pay attention, but as he looked harder (after the sickness has passed) he realised all of the passersbys were wearing the same kind of clothes McGonagall was wearing (though the colours were different, varying from vomit yellow to ruby red). "Diagon Alley," McGonagall said almost triumphantly " where us witches and wizards do our shopping."

She started to walk away from Christopher, pausing and beckoning when she discovered he wasn't following. "First stop - a wand." Pointing to a shop ahead and to the last of them with the letters "Ollivanders" printed above the door in peeling gold letters.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Christopher stepped into the dusty shop he couldn't help but look up in awe at the seemingly infinite rows of boxes upon boxes. "Christopher Holland" an old man behind the counter beamed at him "Come to buy a wand I presume." Christopher nodded unsure as to how the man knew his name. "Ah, where are my manners!" The man exclaimed "I am Garrick Ollivander pleased to make your acquaintance." He said bowing slightly.

"Garrick, we are here to buy a wand for Christopher. Do you think you could find one for him?" McGonagall intercepted. Ollivander nodded, seeming slightly miffed at the interruption, and wandered down an isle until he was out of sight. Christopher could still hear him muttering though, which he did for a good five minutes while McGonagall checked her watch every two seconds.

Finally, he emerged from the forest of wands carrying three boxes in his arms. Christopher couldn't help but get slightly excited at the fact that with this wand he would be a proper wizard, a ticket to this world he viewed it as.

Ollivander held out the first wand for Christopher to take; which he did, standing there awkwardly, staring at the piece of wood that lay in his hands. It was a rich brown colour with streaks of red running through it and was around the same length as his forearms. It weighed more than he was expecting and was oddly warm for a piece of wood. 

"Cambara wood, dragon heartstring core, eight inches, mildly flexible." Ollivander spoke "Well go on then give it a swish." Christopher did just that swishing the wand in the air and waited for something to happen. The chair in the corner set alight, burning gently on the chair leg. "Sorry!" Christopher said gazing fearfully at the flames. Quickly, McGonagall extinguished it with a flick of her wand. "Hmmm, maybe not that one." Ollivander muttered to himself. "Try this one." he said pulling another wand out of a box.

Swapping the first wand for the second, Christopher studied the new wand, it was lighter than the other one both in colour and weight although it was longer. He once again brought the wand up above his head and gave it a swish. A small fireworks emitted from the end of the wand, flashing colours of blue and bronze. "Ah that's the one! Cypress wood, unicorn hair core, ten inches, rigid flexibility." Ollivander grinned towards Christopher and, suprised by himself, Christopher grinned back at him.

"H-how much do I owe you?" Christopher questioned hesitantly. Mr Ollivander replied with "Seven Galleons, thanking you kindly." Christopher looked at McGonagall expectantly waiting for her to give him the money. She huffed and pulled out a coin purse, pulling out seven large gold coins and placing them in his open palm. He handed the money over and waved goodbye to Ollivander as they left the shop.

"Right cauldron next." McGonagall said and they continued on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 1 am here, so sorry if the grammar is rubbish or it doesn't make sense.


	3. The Train

Christopher was nervous. That was obvious by how his body was shaking, like a leaf in the wind. He had been shown where to catch the train by McGonagall when they went shopping and now here he was standing infront of the brick pillar that lead the start of his new life; platform 9¾.

Raising his hand to his brow, he wiped the sweat that had built up upon it and banished any negative thoughts of not fitting in. Christopher firmly grabbed the trolley and broke off into a run (as suggested by the Professor), granted it was a slow one as he wasn't very athletic and was still worried that he wasn't actually a wizard. He braced himself for the impact and closed his eyes tightly as he neared the wall.

Only to hit nothing. Confused, Christopher blearily opened his eyes to reveal a bustling train platform, heaving with children holding trolleys with owls and cauldrons on, just like him.

Christopher grinned and walked forwards towards the red train that lay infront of him. He was going to Hogwarts!

___________________________________________________

Christopher hurriedly shut the door to the empty compartment and set down, breathing a sign of relief from escaping the madness that lay outside of the door.

He had just opened his book, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, when the compartment door was opened. Christopher looked up sharply to see who had opened the door and saw a girl with long dirty-blonde hair. Upon closer look Christopher could see her wand poking out from under her hair, resting on her ear he presumed, and she was wearing a necklace made from what seemed to be bottle lids.

She smiled ferverently and held out her hand "Luna Lovegood" she said "I'm a first year as well." Shaken by her friendliness, Christopher hesitantly grasped her hand "Christopher Holland" he murmured avoiding eye contact with the strange girl.

"May I sit here?" She asked looking pointedly at him as if she knew he was avoiding looking at her. "S-sure." Christopher stuttered still looking away. Before she could say anything else Christopher opened his book to the original page he was on and started reading.

Well he tried to. The girl, or Luna as she had said, seemed to be reading a magazine upside down and it didn't look like she was having any difficulties with reading it in such an unusual orientation. She looked up, as if sensing that he was looking at her. "It's called the Quibbler my father edits it. Would you like to read it?" She asked expectantly looking at him with her head cocked to one side.

"Yeah sure" Christopher said curiously eyeing the cover as Luna passed it over. What was a Nargle? Christopher thought to himself. He soon became engrossed in the magazine. He had only read a few Daily Prophets to try and keep up to date with the news, he had found those boring and conspiring. This magazine however was interesting. Granted odd. But still interesting nontheless and was a relief from constantly reading his school books (he had read each one three times by the time the 1st of September had arrived).

"Do you like it?" Asked Luna cocking her head slightly to the side just as Christopher had started reading about a strange story about something called the Deathly Hallows. "Whats the Deathly Hallows?" replied Christopher suprised with himself for actually holding a conversation with someone.

And thus started a conversation that would last the entire journey (and decades after) to Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt hope you like it :)


End file.
